We Come From Two Different Worlds
by Princess Ame
Summary: Under Construction!
1. Chapter 1

We Come From Two Different Worlds

Chapter 1

...

I ran quickly down the street. I was breathing hard and starting to sweat.

"Damn! I can't be late for my first day!" I stopped and sighed in relief at the large building that came into view.

"Oh thank the holy mother of heaven." I said, running up to the building and ran thru the doors, pausing briefly to fix my hair and clothes, before walking into the office.

"Hello, I'm new here and I need my locker number and combination." I said, looking at the lady behind the desk, and panting slightly. The lady looked up and gave me a weird look.

"Did you run here or something?" I looked down, nodding.

"Yes, I got up late and everyone had all ready left the house."

"Oh well, I'm very sorry to hear that. What was your name?"

"Karei Summers." The older lady look at the brunette girl, shocked.

"Are you, by any chance, part of that family that moved here? You know the one that controls Summers Corporations?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yes'mam". The lady behind the desk started typing into a computer, and a few seconds later she wrote down a series of numbers.

"Here you go darlin'." She said, handing two pieces of paper to me. One had my locker number and combination; the other identified me as a new student. "Get that one signed by all your teachers and bring it back tomorrow morning." I nodded and ran off down the hall to find my locker before class began.

...

I had just found my locker, which was a top one. I opened it and started putting notebooks and other various supplies in it. I was struggling, trying to put some notebooks on the top shelf, when a tan hand came out of nowhere and took the books. I turned round to find a tall, tan boy standing there, holding my books.

He grinned at me, "Looks like you could use some help". I smiled and nodded. I stepped aside, and the boy put my notebooks up on the top shelf.

Then he turned and smiled, "My names Rei. What's yours?" he asked, smiling. I returned his smile and said my name was Karei. Rei grinned, with mischief he turned and began to walk away, "That name suits you." He called over his shoulder before he turned the corner. I blushed and thought to myself 'Did he just say I was beautiful? Wow, he's the first person to ever say something like that'. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, 'oh shit!' I thought, grabbing my bag and running down the hall.

...

I sighed; I was already 10 minutes late for my first class. 'Stupid Japanese classrooms! They can't have the numbers or teachers on the door! Noooooo that would be to easy! Great!! I'm yelling inside my head! Suuuuuuuuuure, that's the new fad from America! Everyone-' thud I hit the ground, my bag spilling everything onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" I said, gathered my stuff, and apologizing profusely. I was on my third 'I'm sorry' when a low voice said "Shut up."

I looked at the person I had run into. He was tall, pale and had blue and gray hair. His eyes were red and he had a very fit body. I was snapped back to reality by the extremely hot guy waving a hand in my face and giving me a weird look.

"Wha?" I asked, stupidly. The guy shook his head and bent down, helping me pick my stuff up.

I looked at him and said "My names Karei, what's yours?"

"Kai" was all he said. We finally finished picking up my stuff, and I checked the time on my cell phone. The black phone showed it was 8:21. I sighed, and looked at Kai.

"Do you know where Mrs. Izu's classroom is?" Kai looked at me for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Yeah that's my class. Come on." Kai turned and began walking down the hall. I grabbed my bag and followed Kai. When they came to the door I guessed was 1st period English.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kai looked at me strangely "What?" he asked. "I walked by this door like three times! Why aren't the numbers or teachers name on the doors?!" Kai shook his head and pointed to the wall above the door. There on the wall was Mrs. Izu, room 103. I glared at a smirking Kai.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Was all I said before brushing past him, opening the door and walking into the sophomore class.

Max's POV

I looked around. Tyson was asleep, with his head on his desk, and drool formed in a puddle around his mouth. Hilary was busy taking notes and paying attention to the teacher, though every now and then she would send Tyson's sleeping form a nasty look. Rei was staring out the window, which wasn't unusual for him, but he had this dopey look on his face. Ever since this morning when he joined us next to the door to the class, he's been even quieter than Kai. When Hilary questioned him about all he said was he met a girl. I glanced at the front of the room and my eyes locked with a pair of green ones. I blushed when I realized that they were Emi's. She smiled at me before turning back to the front of the room. I glanced at Hilary to see her glaring at me; I quickly looked out the window and tried to ignore Hilary. I knew what she was thinking; we had been over this before.

Flashback A Few Months Ago, In the Cafeteria

"Max, you can't like her."

"Why not?" I asked Hilary. She sighed and glanced at where Emi was sitting, at the popular, rich kids table. When she looked back at me her eyes hardened.

"Max, we live in two separate worlds. They are mean, selfish, bratty, and stuck-up bitches and jerks. That think beyblading is a stupid sport that is for poor little kids with nothing better to do than try to break each others blade. They are at the top of the social chain and we are at the bottom. Ok?" I just nodded.

End Flashback

I was brought back to reality when he heard voices outsides the door. The door opened and in walked this pretty girl followed by a smirking Kai. She had curly/wavy dark brown hair, which came a little past her shoulders and blueish grey/green eyes. She had large eyes, soft plump-looking lips, and a round face. Her body was thin and had nice, soft curves. She was kind of short, but made up for it with her body and beauty. She seemed kind of familiar.

"That's her" I heard Rei whisper.

I turned to look at him, "That's the girl you met?!" Rei nodded, his eyes never leaving her.

"Wow, Rei, you got to pick the one every boy is going to be after." If Rei heard me he showed no sign of it, his eyes still focused on the girl standing at the front of the room.

Karei's POV

I walked into the room, and looked around. I was surprised to see that guy, Rei, who had helped me earlier. I smiled slightly and turned to the teacher.

"Hello and who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm a new student." I said, handing her the paper the lady in the office gave me. I played with my school uniform, the same one as every other girl. The skirt was pleated, navy blue and sliver plaid, and came to my mid-thigh. The shirt was a white, long sleeved, button-down. The tie was navy blue with thin sliver stripes. And there was the choice between the navy blue blazer, which apparently all the guys chose and the navy blue, fine wool, sleeve-less sweater, which I and all the other girls wore. The guys were wearing navy blue pants. I looked at what shoes the girls were wearing, black flats, and knee high socks. I grinned, and looked down at my shoes; I was wearing my favorite pair of teal and black skater shoes, and regular socks. I was still grinning when I checked out everyone's bag. They were either black or dark blue, and was briefcaseish looking. Mine is a beige canvas book bag covered in pins, and patches from my favorite bands. I was so distracted with my uniform and book bag, I didn't notice the teacher hand me the paper back.

"Um, Here you go, Miss. Summers" the teacher said. I froze at the sound of my last name. I looked at the shocked students.

Then one of the girls in the second roll said "You…a Summers? As in, like the big, like corporation?" I looked at my feet then back at the class with a defiant look.

"Yea, my names Summers, Karei. And yes my dad is the owner of May Corporation." I waited nervously, but never I showed my fear to the kids in front of me.

Suddenly a girl busts out "That's so cool!! So your, like, rich?" My eyes widen, but before I could answer most of the class broke out in loud chattering, asking questions and making comments. It was a few minutes in till the teacher could get the class to quiet down.

Finally after everyone quieted down, the teacher asked "Does anyone want to show Miss. Summers around?" A bunch of people raised their hands, including Rei.

Mrs. Izu smiled and said "Ok, Rei-"

"Mrs. Izu. We will show Karei around." The voice came from a group of three girls, directly in the middle of the room. There was a girl with blonde with pale blue eyes, a green-eyed black-haired girl, and a red head with dark green eyes. The voice came from the red head.

The teacher looked shocked but nodded "o-ok, su-sure. Miss. K-karei, please go si-t next to Miss. Aki" I gave the teacher a strange look, and gave Rei a apologetic smile, then turned to Kai to thank him, but he was already making his way to his seat next to Rei. So I did the only thing I could, I sighed and made my way to the three girls. When I got to where they were sitting, I took the seat next to the black-haired girl.

The girl looked at me and smiled "I'm Emi"

I smiled back "Hi, its-"

"Hey, I'm Aki, this is Keiko" Aki said, interrupting and pointing to the blonde next to her.

"Hi" I replied, with a polite smile.

"Ok girls, attention up here" Aki turned to me and pointedly rolled her eyes at Mrs. Izu. I faked a smirk and turned my attention to the notebook in front of Emi. She was sketching something, I recognized a Launcher and tried to get a better view, but Emi noticed and put the notebook away. I looked Emi in the eye and smiled, Emi smiled back.

"Was that a launcher for a beyblade?" I asked, whispering to Emi. Emi hesitantly nodded.

"Do you blade?" Emi nodded again.

"Cool, me too." I said, grinning, Emi immediately grinned back.

"Meet me after school by the front doors; I wanna see how good you are." I said, Emi nodded. I smiled one last time before turning my attention to the front of the room.

It had been a few weeks since that day in Mrs. room. And Karei and Emi have become extremely close, bonding over their love for beyblading. Karei was accepted into the popular, rich kids' clique with open arms. She quickly skyrocketed to one of the most popular girls, despite the fact that she wouldn't change her 'punkish, american' style, which annoyed the hell out of all the rich popular girls except Emi. She also pissed of all the girls cause the jocks and popular guys kept asking her out, but she wouldn't date any of them, because her mind was constantly stuck on one boy.

Fast-Forward The Cafeteria

_Karei's POV_

_I was putting away some books, when I got to some that went all the way on the top shelf. I could barely reach the shelf under the top shelf, so I was struggling to put a book on the top shelf, when a arm slid around my waist. I was picked up high enough to put the book on the shelf. I looked over my shoulder to see Rei holding me. _

_I giggled and said "Rei, I swear, if you drop me I'll kill you." Rei chuckled and turned me around so I was facing him. _

_"Karei, do you honestly think I'd drop you?" _

_I tapped my chin with my index finger, "I guess not" _

_"You guess? Well fine then, I guess I'll have to change your mind." Rei said, dropping me enough to make me squeal and wrap my arms around his neck. Rei grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled my face away from his neck and looked Rei in the eye. We stared at each other, silently getting closer until our lips met. Our eyes slid shut and our arms tightened around each other. Rei's tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth and Rei's tongue rubbed sensually against mine. We broke apart and looked at each other, smiling softly. _

_"Karei! Rei! We need you!" Rei gently put me down and we made our way thru the book shelves to the library check out desk. We were both smiling and flushed, so when we got to the desk, teacher and librarian both gave us weird looks. I turned quickly and saw Aki, Keiko, and Emi walking up towards me, followed by Rei's friends. They all glared at each other except Emi, Max, and Kai. _

_"So what do you freaks want?" Aki asked looking at Rei's friends. _

_Hilary bristled and replied "Nothing from you, you stuck-up bitch." They glared at each other while Emi bounced over to me. _

_"Hello best friend!" _

_"Hey Emi-chan" I replied with a dopey smile. _

_"Karei are you feeling ok?" Emi asked, looking worried. _

_"Your face is all flushed and you got this weird look in your eyes." I shook my head and smiled. _

_"Nothings wrong" _

_"Karei, Rei! I need you guys to set up everything for the presentation." Coach called. _

_"Byes guys we got to get to work" Rei said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him to the media supply closet. Once there Rei closed the door and pushed me up against the wall. He trapped me there with a hand on my hip, pressing against the wall, and another hand on the wall beside my head. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. When he pulled away, he looked me in the eyes and said… _

"Karei? KAREI!!" I was snapped out of my fantasy by a shrill, high-pitched voice.

"What!?" I snapped, glaring across the table at Keiko. She shrunk back and pointed behind me. I glanced at Aki, to see she was staring behind me, across the room, towards the front of the cafeteria.

"WTF is Emi doing?" She said, scowling. I turned and looked for the raven haired girl. I found her at the table where Rei and his friends sat. She was talking to Max. I looked over my shoulder, and looked at Aki.

"What's wrong with what she's doing?" Keiko looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hold on Karei, I'll explain when we get back." Aki said standing up. I stood up too.

"Are we going over there?" I asked.

"Yep" We got to the table just as Hilary and Tyson did. I got confused at the look Hilary gave us, but I ignored it.

I walked over to Emi, "Hello, friend. What'ca doin?" I asked, looking at Rei. He smiled at me, which I returned before looking at Emi. She seemed flustered, and was staring at her food. My eyebrows furrowed, and I looked at everyone. Hilary and Aki seemed to be trying to blow each other up with their glares. Rei, Max, and Keiko watched nervously. While Tyson continued to stuff school food down his throat. Kai was just sitting there, ignoring everyone.

"Why is everyone acting weird?" I asked, the tense air was starting to irritate me.

Emi looked at me and said softly "Karei, please let's go."

"Shut up, you whore." Hilary answered, looking at Emi.

I bristled "WTH did yo-marfhesint!" I was cut off by Keiko placing her hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong, bitch? Sad cause Emi's prettier and more popular than you could ever hope to be?" Aki asked, sneering at Hilary. I pushed Keiko off of me.

"What's going on?" I asked, clearly pissed off.

"Nothing, lets go." Aki replied, turning on her heel and walking back to our table.

I looked at Emi, she shrugged and whispered, "Let's go Karei." When Emi and I got back to the table Aki still looked pissed.

"Anyone care to explain wth that was?" I asked.

Aki looked at me for a long time before saying, "Listen up Karei, you too Emi, cuz I will say this once. We are rich, popular and beautiful. And we are at the top of the social ladder. MAX-" Aki looked pointedly at Emi "-and all his little beyblader friends are at the bottom. We, under no circumstances, associate with the, shudders bladers." She said the last part with disgust. I looked from Aki, to Emi. Before staring at the table for the rest of the lunch period.

Fast-Forward Karei's Room

Karei's POV

"Ugh! This sucks! Just cuz they're bladers we can't date them!" Emi complained.

"Everyone will know soon enough. Remember, this Saturday is the Shooting Stars coronation as the first professional all-female team. And the beginning of the Star Tournament. But the question is are you ready for this?" I asked looking at Emi. I stared at her while she got lost in thought. 'You have no clue how horrible school's going to be for us if Aki finds out.' I thought, turning my attention away from the green-eyed girl, and focusing on the magazine in front of me. 'We need some new upgrades, and while we're at it, might as well get some new launchers.'

"Karei…" I looked back to Emi, our eyes locking. "Your 100 sure… your going through with this?" She asked, blushing and turning away from me.

"Yes, I am. Even if I didn't want to I have to, I'm captain." I said, studying Emi.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. School's just gonna be terrible. And you just started the program training." I said, sitting up and smoothing down my fluffy black and teal bedspread. She turned around and looked at me, then she looked down at the floor.

"I'm going through with this, too. I'm going to be by your side Saturday night." She replied, still studying the floor. I climbed off the queen sized bed and went over to her. I pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear.

"Then I'll stand by your side and protect you from everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'd just like to thank everybody that's reviewed so far. Lets see flips through emails one, two, three… Hmmm, wait there only seems to be three reviews. Well that's not very good…

Sigh Anyhow, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Timberstar. You are the reason this chapter is even here.

"Are you sure I look alright?" Emi asked, messing with her hair and dress. I rolled my eyes, and gently shoved the raven haired teen.

"Yes, now will you stop asking?" Emi tried to force a smile but it came out disfigured. "Would you look at that face? I think my bunny slippers just ran and hid." I stated, mockingly. "Emi, everything is going to be fine. And if anyone gives us a hard time, well we'll have Shikyo to knock the stupid look off of their face." Emi gave an involuntary shudder at the name. Emi had known Shikyo for awhile now. She had been accepted into the Shooting Stars for a few weeks now, and she still feared the unstable red head. "Don't worry, the more you get to know her, the better she gets. I remember when we first joined the Shooting Stars, and Rose was terrified of Shikyo. It was all we could do to keep her from passing out when Shikyo jumped out from her closet a week after we joined." I said, my grin growing. I watched as Emi fixed her emerald green dress. It had a spaghetti strap top, and the bottom was cut so one side started at knees and went down diagonally so the other side, ending at her ankle. She had on gold heels, and a gold wrap that was cradled around her elbows. Her hair was down, with a simple gold colored head band. She looked magnificent. I looked in the mirror at my own reflection. I had on a black and teal dress. It included a halter top, which fit snugly. The skirt of it was made up of strips of the same sheer black and teal material, stopping at my knees. I wore black heels at my feet, and my short hair was up in a black clip with a few curls elegantly framing my face. I brushed my side swept bangs out of my eyes, and pulled at the dress. "Ok, Emi let's get this done so we can leave." I muttered, pulling out my make-up. A few minutes later, we took one last approving look in the mirror. Turning, I grabbed my duffel bag.

"Haha! I feel bad for you and Shikyo!" Emi smirked. I glared the teen.

"Why? It's not that big a deal. We only have to change and give a demonstration. It's not like were stripping or anything." Emi snorted and rolled her emerald eyes, walking through the door. Grabbing my cell phone and still toting my duffel bag, I sprinted after her.

We were lounging on the front porch playing with my puppy Rain as we waited for our ride. Before we knew it, there was honking at the front drive. We ran up to the black SUV that was pulling up, when out popped Shikyo and Rose. I grinned and hugged Shikyo, before checking out her dress. She had on a plain black top, with a blood red ruffled bottom. Her collar was colored likewise, with chains dangling from it. Well, at least it was a dress. She had donned usual black boots, arm band, studded bracelets, and fishnet gloves. Her red hair was up and twisted into a bun, with an even darker flower headband on top.

"Hey Shikyo, I like your flower." I laughed only to be knocked upside the head by my best friend. Glaring mockingly, I turned to Rose to see what she was wearing-which just so happened to be a long black dress, which was rather surprising. It was definitely not her style. It had a pink sash, and it went all the way to the floor with a slit in it, clear to her mid-thigh. 'Rose definitely did not pick this out herself...' I turned and focused my red hot gaze at Shikyo.

"What?" The red head asked, trying to look innocent.

"Look at poor Rose. She looks so uncomfortable. Why did you make her wear that dress?!" Emi yelled angrily.

"Ac-actually, I p-picked th-is out." Rose stuttered softly, looking at her hands.

"Wait, what?! You picked this dress out???" I asked confused, staring shocked at Rose. She nodded, timidly playing with her sash.

"Oh…" Emi whispered.

"That's what you get for jumping all over me before knowing the truth." Shikyo smirked. She and Emi then quite literally burst into a heated argument over dresses and Rose. Sighing, I picked up my bag, and walked towards the SUV. I climbed into the front passenger side, putting my duffel bag on the floor beside my feet. I opened my mouth to ask Uma what time we were going to get to the party but when I looked up, the words wouldn't come out.

"W-wow!" I finally gasped, looking at her. She had on a glimmering mint green and pale pink dress, both colors matching her hair and eyes perfectly. Wrapped around her waist was a forest green band, and on her feet, dark sliver heels with a matching sliver necklace and bracelet at her throat and wrist. Her mint green hair was out of its usual tight ponytail and cascading down her bear back in loose curls.

"So I take it I look pretty darn good, right?" She asked good humouredly. I nodded slowly, not use to seeing my coach and manager of the Shooting Stars so dressed up. "Rose helped me with my hair and make up." She pointed to the back of the car. I glanced back and noticed for the first time that the rest of my team was sitting there, grinning.

"Come oonnnn! I'm ready to go!!" Shikyo yelled, pouting.

Me, Shikyo, Rose, and Emi wondered around the large room, filled with bladers from around the world. We had already met and befriended a lot of beyblade teams including the well known All Starz, Majestics, Saint Shields, and Barthez Battalion. We were meeting the White Tigers for the first time when an annoying whiny voice interrupted.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" The Shooting Stars and the White Tigers turned to see the Blade Breakers and Hilary standing there.

"REI!" Mariah screamed. I watched as the pink haired girl flew into the neko-jins arms. Rei forced a grin for Mariah, who apparently didn't feel the tension start to build.

"I said, 'What the-'"

"We heard you the first time." I said, glancing over at my best friend, trying to figure out were this was going.

"I didn't think you heard me, bitch." Hilary replied snottily, glaring at me and Emi. I looked at the growing crowd, watching Hilary try and provoke a fight. I felt Shikyo's body tense and looked at her. The red head scowled, and balled her fists.

"What the hell? I know you did not just insult my friends." Shikyo said.

"Uh, yea I did. Got a problem with that?" Hilary answered, trying to sound nonchalantly but her voice coming out more scared then she intended. I grabbed Shikyo, and held her back.

"Shikyo, don't." I whispered, "This is not the place." Shikyo glanced at me, before relaxing her body a little.

"That's right. You should stay in your place you stupid, slutty dog." Hilary said, her eyes looking over Shikyo's dress, before smirking at her. I looked from Shikyo to Hilary then back to Shikyo before letting go of her.

"Go ahead Shikyo. Kick her stupid ass." I said, backing up. Shikyo grinned and grabbed Hilary by her collar, pulling back her fist.

"SHIKYO!" Shikyo froze, and everyone turned and looked at Coach Uma and the Bladebreakers Coach, Hiro Granger, who were walking right towards us.

"Hilary, I made you assistant Coach because I thought you could handle it. But if this is how you're going to act, I may have to consider another person for the job. This team has enough enemies; they could do without you giving them more." Hiro said to Hilary, disappointment in his voice. I saw Shikyo smirk from the corner of my eye. Uma saw too, and glared at Shikyo.

"Will you and Karei go get ready." She said. Her voice was even, but her eyes revealed the 'I will yell at you later, so don't think you're getting away' look. Me and Shikyo grinned at each other. I grabbed Shikyo before saying

"We will be right back." Jogging over the stage laughing, we disappeared behind the curtain.

It was a few moments later when we came out in shorts, t-shirts, and tennis shoes. walking up to the middle of the stage, I took the microphone.

"Excuse me, but could I have your attention, please?" I waited for everyone to quiet down before continuing. "Hi, I'm Karei Summers and I have the honor to represent the United Bladers Fighting Allegiance. As apart of the UBFA, I'm part of a special program that takes bladers and gives them prototype equipment to beybattle virtually. This means, we put on special equipment, so that we can fight hand to hand, while our beyblades and bitbeast fight as well. When you put on this special equipment you are attached to your bitbeast and beyblade, so as long as you keep getting up, you stay in the fight. Me, Shikyo, Rose, and now Emi are one of the main groups for this testing and development,. and we have the honor to host a brand new beyblading tournament. The winners of this tournament will get the chance to train with us and learn the new equipment before it's officially released, thus giving you and your team an edge up on the competition. There are rules and regulations but for now, I'll just explain that basics. In one-on-one matches you and your opponent start out with a regular beybattle, but once both bitbeast are called, the battle can turn physical. It is against the rules to attack your opponent physically when their bitbeast has not been released, but it is ok to attack their beyblade. The amount of damage done to you and your beyblade is controlled by different factors. During the first part of the battle, the blade against blade part, little to no damage occurs. But if your opponent calls their bitbeast and you do not, you then risk very damaging hits from your opponent. Once both bitbeast are called out, the physical fighting can begin. During the physical part of the battle, the damage done to you controls the damage done to your blade. Are there any questions?" I stopped speaking and waited for the on slot of questions that were sure to come. But everyone was silent and waited for me to continue. I look over at Shikyo, confused, before speaking again. "Well, Shikyo and I are here to give you a special demonstration of how to use said new equipment. Me and Shikyo will be facing Liam and Evintyl, the two best bladers from the other main beygroup, Dark Stars." I finished as Liam and Evintyl walked out to join us at the middle of the stage. "If you could please move too the edge of the room, we will raise the platform." I said, before putting the mic back and walking off the stage. Me, Shikyo, Liam, and Evintyl waited next to the stage while the beydish rose out of the floor.

"You guys are about to get your asses kicked so hard, it'll make your mothers cry." Liam whispered, trying to sound confident. Shikyo and I exchanged glances and smirked, before focusing on the middle of the room where the platform/beydish was almost done raising. I glanced over at Liam and Evintyl as they started to walk to the other side of the dish. My eyes first followed Liam, the bigger of the two. He had mousy brown hair in a crew cut, and he was the size of a football player. He wasn't very graceful but he was a very good fighter, but as along as you were fast enough to avoid his hits, he would be an easy win. Evintyl was the one to watch out for. He was fast, graceful, strong and a great fighter. He was the captain of the other Star team after all. The pair had almost reached their side, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Evintyl. His beautiful silver hair swayed against his shoulders as he walked, and his tight black shirt showed his amazing body.

When they had reached the other side Evintyl turned and faced me, our eyes connecting. I stared into his gorgeous black eyes, and I knew instantly what he was trying to do. He wanted me to forfeit, or at least not put up a fight. I had known for awhile that Evintyl held some affection for me, and had a bi-polar problem in the beydish. But to want me to drop out because he was afraid I'd get hurt? That was too much to ask for, especially in front of all these people. Especially in front of him. I looked away from Evintyl to search for those familiar gold eyes.

"Are you reeeeeeaaaaady?!" A loud voice announced, with way to much static. I cringed, covering my ears, quickly dropping the search for my favorite neko-jin. "Ok, will our first two fighters take their place?" The announcer asked. I watched as Shikyo and Liam took their places on either side on the large platform. They both took out glasses and gloves from the pouches at their hips. They put them on and made sure everything was in place, before taking out their launchers and beyblades. They both rocked into their stances, beyblades on and ready to be fired. "On three now. One. Two. Three. Let it rip!!!" The announcer yelled, but was drowned out by the crowd of bladers cheering.

"Go Shikyo!" I heard Emi yell, and I turned to find her. I finally spotted her next to Max, Emi had a grip on his wrist and he didn't look like he was complaining about it. I glanced quickly at the neko-jin standing on Maxes other side. He was staring at the match in front of him, but when he felt my eyes on him, he turned and looked at me. He smiled and warmth flooded me, taking my uneasiness about Evintyl away. I turned my attention to the battle in front of me. Both Shikyo and Liam were still on their sides, waiting for the other to call their bitbeast out first. Finally after minutes of hitting their beyblades together, causing no harm to either beyblade, Liam finally called out his bitbeast.

"Mondoro!" He yelled, as a large brown rat appeared. I looked over at Shikyo. She had not moved at all, which worried me. She usually calls her bitbeast out right after her opponent, anxious to get to the physical part of the battle. But she wasn't. And I couldn't figure out why. 'Does she have a new strategy?' I asked myself, searching for a reason why Shikyo was just standing their, letting her blade get pounded. 'No! Shikyo would have told me before hand if she had a new strategy. Wouldn't she?' I sighed, and opened my mental connection with her.

Shikyo?

Hm?

What are you doing?

Wait for it… I was not happy with the answer, but I trusted Shikyo. She had severed the connection and to reopen it while she was in the middle of a battle was dangerous for her. So I stood their and watched, hoping for the best.

"So your not even going to fight back!?" Liam asked, sounding more and more confident with every hit. 'He's getting over-confident… wait! That's it!' I grinned, when I finally realized what Shikyo had planned.

"Well, I guess I won't have to even fight, huh Evintyl?" Liam asked, glancing over his shoulder at his captain. Evintyl narrowed his eyes and yelled

"Watch out!" But it was too late. Shikyo made her move. While Liam was distracted, Shikyo took this time to strike back. Her bitbeast, Shiro, came out quietly, and began attacking, while Shikyo crossed the medium platform. She was in front of Liam, so when he turned around he was surprised with a punch to the face. While Liam was off guard and off balance, Shikyo took the time to pepper him with as many kicks and punches as she could. Shiro followed suit, hitting Mondoro with as many as she could manage. Shikyo finally backed off, and waited at the center of the platform, Shiro standing behind her. They waited for Liam to regain his balance and come attack. He came full force, trying to at least one hit on Shikyo. But Shikyo, like Shiro, specialized in dodging. She and Shiro dodged all the attacks, playing up defense for awhile. But Karei could tell she was getting sick of this game. Shikyo back flipped and landed at one side of the platform. She gracefully fell into a stance Karei knew well. 'Well, this battle is over…' Karei thought, as she reached back into the pouch at her hip.

Are you ready?

Yes, Karei… She smiled at the familiar voice in her head. Karei turned her attention back to Shikyo just in time to see her charge. She was in front of Liam when she spoke for the first time.

"Death Kitsune Lighting!" She roared, her hand disappeared in the black lighting surrounding her fist. Shiro was dashing right behind Shikyo as black and red tipped wings sprouted from her black. Her white eyes glowed, and she was surrounded with a black aura. Shikyo's black and red beyblade spun next to her, heading for Liam's tan and brown one. Shikyo, her bitbeast, and her blade attacked at their opponent. At the same moment Shikyo punched Liam, Shiro head butted Mondoro, and Shikyo's blade smashed into Liam's. All three flew off the stage, leaving Shikyo and Shiro standing alone, breathing deeply. At first no one moved, not a sound was made. But that quickly changed. As Shikyo collected her blade and Shiro, whispers broke out among the bladers. Karei focused some of the people closest near her, and smiled when she heard what they were saying.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"I can't wait to try something like that."

"Man, we seriously need to win this tournament." Karei smirked and walked forward, meeting Shikyo as she jumped down from the platform. Karei smiled at the tired red head, and petted the miniature Shiro in her arms.

"You did well, really well." Karei spoke in a voice a little above a whisper. Shikyo smiled for the first time since the fight began, and handed Shiro over to Karei as they walked over to the wall behind them. Shikyo slid down the wall and Karei followed, sitting cross legged in front of her. She had Shiro in her lap, and was petting her black and red fox. "You did a great job, Shikyo. Don't be worried. You didn't do anything illegal." Shikyo looked up at Karei's words.

"You think?" She asked, her voice and eyes not showing the strain and stress about her final move.

Oh yea, Flames are not welcomed! I'll take compliments, reviews, and constructive criticism, when you are NICE about it. Anything else is deleted. And to those people that have nothing to do besides being mean for the hell of it, fuck you and get a life. Well, that's all for now.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still sitting on the ground when Uma came over

Well, here's chapter 3. Sorry it took me so long and it's short. I'm already working on ch.4. I don't know, but a huge pot of inspiration just came and smacked me in the face, successfully knocking over that wall known as writer's block. So here you go, without farther a due, my twisted chapter 3!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I was still sitting on the ground when Uma came over.

"Karei. It's time." I looked up and nodded. I stood gracefully, allowing Shiro to jump from my arms to Shikyo's. I looked over my shoulder to see Evintyl already on the platform, staring at me as he waited. I also noticed a large part of the room was staring at me and Shikyo, almost expectantly. Sighing, I faced Shikyo and held out a hand. She took it in her free hand. I smiled as I pulled her up. We stood like that for a few seconds; ours hands linked together, as our eyes found each other and we smiled.

"If you get hurt, I will kick your ass. Got it memorized?"**1** I nodded and grinned. Releasing Shikyo's hand, I petted Shiro once before turning and making my way to the platform. Reaching the edge, I placed a hand on the top of it, easily hoisting my body up on top. I straightened and took my place facing Evintyl. I took one final glance around the tension filled room before looking back at Evintyl. I slid my glasses out of my pouch and onto my face, my gloves followed. I pulled out my launcher, my blade and got ready for the fight.

"Well folks, I hope you enjoyed the last match cause this one promise's to be bigger and better as the two captains prepare to go face to face. Yes, you heard it right. This match is Evintyl, Leader of the Dark Stars against Karei, Captain of Shooting Star's. Let's hope this girl can hold her own against Evintyl. But as we have already seen, these girls aren't what they appear. They seem to have streng-" DJ Topper was rudely interrupted by the silver-haired boy.

"Will you shut the hell up and say go." The question came out more of a statement, as annoyance flashed in dark eyes. I rolled mine and shook my head. DJ Topper stammered before regaining is composer.

"Alright, it seems the two are ready to begin, so here we go! 3…2…1….Let It Riiiip!!" Both me and Evintyl launched, our blades connecting in the middle of the platform. A shockwave was created as metal hit metal and both blades bounced apart. I was able to keep my footing, as was Evintyl, but with a quick survey of the rest of the room they weren't as well off. Several people were fighting to keep their balance; more were on the ground, knocked over from the force. I turned my attention back to the battle and narrowed my eyes, immediately searching for a weakness in Evintyl's blade, while dodging attacks. This went on for awhile. Seconds turned into minutes as our blades went around the arena. I looked at Evintyl to see him watching me closely. He nodded his head once, and without waiting to see if I understood or not, released his bitbeast.

"Questu!" My eyes widened as the large dark silver snake appeared. It struck without mercy as my blade flew over my head. It took all my concentration to keep it from falling off the edge of the arena. I looked back at Evintyl, to see him a foot from me. I stumbled back, surprised. I almost fell, but a cold, hard hand wrapped around my upper arm, jerking me up and against Evintyl. Cold, unforgiving eyes looked down at me.

"That's against the rules!" Hearing the voice of my coach, I broke away to from Evintyl's gaze, to see her and my team making their way to the arena, only to be stopped by the Dark Stars.

"I'm sorry, but this match has risen to a new level. I'm making the rules and nothings going to stop me." My eyes snapped back to Evintyl. A chill of fear running down my spine.

"You can't do that!" Shikyo yelled, getting out her blade and launcher. Emi, Rose and several other bladers followed suit. I blinked as I saw friends from all different teams rise together to help me.

"Awww, doesn't it warm your heart to know that all of them are willing to help you? To bad it won't make a difference." I looked at Evintyl confused. He smirked and brushed some of my dark brown hair out of my face.

"Poor poor Karei. Your mine; no one can help you now." A malicious grin spread across his face as he took my chin in his free head and forced me to look at Shikyo.

"Try it Miss. Mitsukai. I guarantee it won't work." Shikyo growled and launched, her blade flew threw the air to smash against the barrier that appeared around the arena. I gasped as well as Shikyo and others, as we all watched in silence as the blade bounced off the clear pink force field and landed at Shikyo's feet. She bent and picked it up, one word leaving her mouth.

"No…"

"Yes, that's right. Karei trapped in here…with me. While you and every one else is out there, where you can't help." Several people launched their blades, hoping that a combined attack would work but, like Shikyo, their blades bounced away. But they continued to try. I watched, silent, as my friends tried to break the barrier. I could feel the rage and anger beginning to boil down within. Turning to glare at Evintyl, I did something I never would have under normal circumstances. I directed my blade for his face. It was a couple of feet away when he noticed it out of the turn of his eye. As it left the ground and headed for his face, his blade smashed into it. I gasped as pain coursed through my veins. Evintyl glared down at me, a mocking smirk on his features.

"Did that hurt? Well, I don't think you'll like this then." He turned quickly, his death grip on my arm causing me to follow. Before I could fully register what was happening, Evintyl threw me across the arena. My body was still recovering from the attack against my blade, so I wasn't able to flip and land on my feet. But I was able to maneuver my body so I didn't land on my head or neck. Nope, when I hit the ground, it was on my back. As my back made contact with the ground I distinctly heard a shout of pain, but I wasn't really sure if it was me or not. I staggered to my feet, my handed cradling my head. I could hear people yelling out to me, asking if I was alright, but I couldn't find my voice or the incentive to answer. I was too focused on the male before me. I was seeing red as I growled slightly.

"What's wrong Princess? Surprised because things aren't as easy as usual? Well, let me tell you something, you can't have your daddy buy you everything. You actually have to work for something. Not all of us can have things handed to them on silver platters!" My eyes narrowed in hatred before they widened in my realization. Evintyl's been taken over, his bi-poplar problem has taken him full force.

'_This is bad.'_ I thought, knowing this will stand in the way of the battle. That this 'problem' is going to be tough on both of us. Evintyl was a friend, somewhat, and I didn't want to hurt him. I know he doesn't want to hurt me either, but, apparently, this part of him does.

Do not worry, M'lady. I _will_ protect you, just release me…

The comforting words of Kuro washed over my body, causing me to relax. Nodding, I gathered my composer and released my guardian, my protector, my partner.

"Kuro!" As I yelled out, the large white fox appeared. Her very presence was majestic and demanding of obedience as she studied the room with black eyes. She saw Shikyo and yipped, recognizing the master of her counterpart, Shiro. She turned and faced the large snake, Questu. She bared her fangs, crouching and growling. The snake hissed in return, it black pupils slitting to reveal the blood red iris's.

"You release your bitbeast…" Evintyl spoke, his voice holding awe as he stared up at the magnificent creature before him. Shaking his head, he looked at me, smirking.

"Too bad she won't help either." I stiffened, and fell into position. He followed my example. We faced off, the tension building. Finally we couldn't take anymore. Both me and Evintyl moved at the same time, almost if it were planned and rehearsed. We moved closer to each other, me throwing a punch as he ducked and countered with a knee to my gut. I barely managed a block it with a hand, but it still knocked me off balanced.

This went on for awhile. Both of us were doing all we could to land hits, and a few managed to land. Evintyl's left cheek was purple and there was a large cut on his forearm. I had a scrape on my temple that had a slowly but steady stream of blood running and my face. My stomach was also purple from a kick Evintyl had gotten through my defenses. It hurt to even breathe, so I was pretty sure something had gotten damaged, I was just scared what it was. Besides the two major wounds we both had, we also had tiny cuts and bruises littering our skin.

"You know Karei, there was a time I thought I was in love with you. You always seemed so strong. So smart, beautiful, graceful; pretty much perfect in my eyes, but I learned you weren't anything like the Karei I created in my mind. It disappointed me so…" Evintyl raised an eyebrow, waiting to gauge my reaction. To bad for him, I kept my face perfectly clear of emotions. Not like his words affected me any, anyways. Right? Riiight!?

I sighed and shook my head, making myself focus on the match. But of course, my second of distraction would cost me. As I looked back at Evintyl, he was in front of me again. I barely had the time to blink and raise my arms before he kicked them, sending across the arena for a second time. I cried out as my back hit the ground, the impact knocking the breath and strength from my body. Gasps and shouts were heard throughout the room as people watched on in horror. Evintyl just stared down at my motionless body, a sick, insane grin on his features.

"Karei, you stupid girl. You're strong but unlike me, you don't have the strength to do whatever it takes for your desires." I didn't respond, instead I listened to Evintyl; I listened to the words as they played over and over in my head.

"You're weak, pathetic and I going to end this for you, so you don't have to suffer anymore. After, of course, having my fun with you." My eyes widened and my head snapped up to look at Evintyl.

"What..?" Evintyl grinned at me; I could see it in his eyes. I looked pathetic. I looked away, afraid of what I would see if I continued to look. My forehead met concrete as I rested my head there, afraid of what he would say next. Damn, I just kept getting worse didn't I?

"Oh, Karei Karei Karei. Didn't you know? I'm going to rape you. Right here, in front of everyone." That statement gave me the strength to jump to me feet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Roses Are Red…

Violets Are Blue…

You're Pretty…

So, I'm Gonna Rape You…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

1 – I couldn't resist. Axel just brings so much heart to a story, even when he's not in it. XD

Yeah, so here's Ch. 3. Not exactly what you expected? Well, I didn't either. It just kinda came out. I don't know. One day, I'm playing Kingdom Hearts II, reading fanfictions, finishing summer reading and listening to music (ain't I a multi-tasker?) and Stand In The Rain by the Superchicks came on. It inspired me. The whole somg, all I could picture was Karei's fight scene. It was weird.

Anyway, I'm already working on Ch. 4, which is a song-fic/ch thingie. So, wait a little while and it'll be here. Enjoy this for now. By the way, I have no idea what is up with the little poem at the end. Just put that there spur of the moment, and it seemed to fit. So, R&R, Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

I was breathing hard, sweat trickling down my back as I stared into dark eyes.

"Karei....you should have stayed down. You would've made this easier on yourself." Evintyl growled, stepping forward. I kept my eyes on him, but did something I've always chastised Shikyo about. I open the mental link.

*Shikyo...*

*Yes, I'm here...* Shikyo responded without hesitation.

*I need her.* With that, we felt two powerful presence's entering our conversation.

~We are ready. And we will beat him.~ Both fox bitbeasts replied as one, foreshadowing the coming transformation. Karei nodded, signaling that she understood. She glanced at Shikyo, to see the younger girl standing in a trance. Her eyes were closed, her hands were in a prayer like position and her lips moved silently. Suddenly, Karei felt power surge throughout her as Shiro connected and intertwined with Kuro in her minds eye. Karei eyes snapped to Evintyl, who was watching her interestedly. He jerked when he saw the look in her eyes, causing Karei to grin. Having one bitbeast connected to you like this was hard enough, look at what happen to Evintyl, it drove him crazy. But having two? Others have tried before and it almost killed them or it did kill them within the first few seconds, but...she could control both, support both, Karei just needed to keep her sanity.

"Evintyl...forfeit." Karei whispered. Evintyl gulped but shook his head. Karei just smiled in return. They both stared off, it was a few seconds later when Karei arm flew out to her side at the same time Kuro, who was positioned behind her, spread her wings. The giant white fox was enveloped in black fire. The inferno subsided almost as fast as it had appeared, but it left it's traces. The once pure white fox had black paws, muzzle, and ear tips. Her tail had split into two, one was white with a black tip, the other was black with a white tip. The chest area was black and there was a star star in the middle of the inky blackness. The feathers of her large white wings were also tipped in black. The eyes were ringed in black, but the eyes themselves had no definite color, flashing black one second and white the next, showing the instability of the combination. Karei shivered and launched herself at Evintyl, punching him in the face. The boy flew back, landing on his ass. Karei could hear cheers from the side line but they no longer registered.

~Attack.~ The newly formed, black and white fox bitbeast howled and closed it's jaws around the snake's throat. A sickening crunch could be heard throughout the room, as both Evintyl and his bitbeast screamed in pain. Karei's felt herself falling deep into the darkness bordering the edges of her vision, and with one last look at Evintyl, their eyes connected. As one, both fell to their knees, then completely down. Both blades slowly stopped spinning, but the dark sliver one stopped seconds before the black and white one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karei groaned and opened her eyes. She pushed herself up to her knee's and looked around. Everything was dark ad she was alone, or so she thought.

'Your an idiot.' Karei turned and smiled when she saw Shikyo.

'I won?' Karei asked, earning a snort from the redhead.

~We just barely made it m'lady.~ A white fox, about the size of a horse, appeared, laying it's large head against Karei's. She reached up and gripped the soft fur, burying her face in it.

'You did magnificently Kuro. And you as well Shiro.' Karei replied, addressing first the white fox, then the black one that appeared behind Shikyo, who was scowling at Karei with her hands on her hips.

'Except for the part where you almost killed yourself?' Shikyo said, before standing straight, a blank look on her face.

'I sound like you when I do something stupid.' Shikyo said. Both girls were silent for a moment before laughing. After calming down, Karei looked at Shikyo.

'Were am I? In the real world.' She asked, a smile still perched on her lips. Shikyo scowled.

'On the platform. The force field is still up. No one can break through it, Evintyl's still down for the count and none of the other guys are saying to take down the field. Kenny from the bladebreakers is working with Emily from the allstars and someothers to try and figure it out. While Kai, Rei, Tyson and some other keep attacking it in hopes of destorying it.' Shikyo walked forward, to bend down and hug Karei.

'Ok, you need to wake up. Everyone's freaking out because your not moving. Uma sent me here to make sure your not dead. So get up before Rose like, kills herself or something.' Karei laughed and nodded.

'I'll see you on the other side...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karei struggled to push herself up, her body not as responding as it had been in the otherworld. She could hear people yelling, and beyblades launching. Finally, Karei pushed herself up to sit on her knees and looked around.

"Karei!" I heard Rose and Emi scream, throwing themselves against the forcefield and drawing a lot of attention to me. Now everyone was frozen, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Karei, are you ok?" Uma asked, coming to stand next to Rose and Emi. I nodded, looking over at Evintyl. I stood up shakily, almost falling but able to keep my balance.

"Karei! Don't push yourself! We'll get you out. Just wait." Uma said, hitting the clear wall when I gave her none of my attention. I stumbled over to the unmoving boy, falling to my knees next to him. I checked his vital signs, my head falling foward when I found none. I fell forward and hugged the still body to my own, tears falling.

"Karei? Karei!?" I could hear several people yelling for me but all I could focus on was the boy in front of me. This fight had been the scariest I had ever been in, but this boy. He and I were the first. We were the only two from the original group to servive the first expiritment. We had been together since we were young, and now after all we've been through...in the end, he lost his mind...

The tears wouldn't stop as I let out a choked sob.

"Kareeeeei!" I lifted my head, my eyes connecting with Shikyo instantly. She had her blade ready, pointed at me throught the clear field confining me within. Others were sationed around her, pointed at the same place on the field. I sniffed and grabbed Evintyl's blade, pocketing it. I took out my own heavily damaged blade and fitted it in to my launcher, pointing it at the place on the wall.

"3. 2. 1. Let It Rip!" The voice was lost in the sound of blades launching and smashing against the wall. Breifly we lost hope as the blades began to lose power, but a cracking sound brought our hopes up. Everyone grounded their teeth and pushed harder, slintering the force field in to shards that shimmered before disappearing. I caught my blade as it flew back to me, putting it back into my pouch. I smiled as Shikyo, Emi and Rose ran to me, tackling me in a hug. I could see everyone happy, relieved. It felt nice, but the body a few feet away reminded me of the sorrow I felt. I pushed them away.

"He's dead. Evintyl's dead." Somehow, my whispered voice, usually lost in the crowd of yelling, was heard by all. "I killed him."


End file.
